the last hero-cat
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: before Steve came into Minecraft, cats ruled the land. before the warrior code, many cats divided the world. one group of cats called the hero-cats were only trying to make it as outcasts when the other clans murdered all but one. one-shot about how Herobrine came to be...


**The Clans**

**ForestClan**

**DesertClan**

**PlainsClan**

**SwampClan**

**JungleClan**

**TaigaClan**

**MountainClan**

**MushroomClan**

**OceanClan**

**NetherClan**

**EndClan**

It was the time of the Gathering, and all of the clans sat on a random island in the middle of the ocean. ForestClan was the first to speak.

"We are having a rather good winter here; it's not too cold and food is a-plenty," Foreststar said, the she-cat's long brown fur shining in the moonlight.

"DesertClan is doing quite well. We have made a trap to capture more mobs," Desertstar said, his golden fur dull and bathed in moonlight.

Plainsstar was next, her dull green fur camouflaging her on the grass blocks below. "We are fine. As usual."

"SwampClan is doing rather well. We have a mob trap of burning Netherrack, thanks to NetherClan, set around our camp," Swampstar said, his pelt a dark blue with green patches.

"JungleClan is having a bit of trouble with the ever-so-amazing Hero-cats. What a troublesome bunch. Setting fire to everything, turning spiders into enemies who quickly ensnare us in webs, building traps, and teleporting everywhere! Not to mention hunting our prey!" Junglestar said, her gold and black pelt glistening with dew.

"TaigaClan is having a bit of trouble with wolves, you see. They keep hunting our prey! Almost all of our sheep are dead, and the chickens too!" Taigastar complained. His bluish-green pelt was dusted with snow.

"MountainClan came across a cow that had spawned on a floating island," Mountainstar said, his brown pelt dull and slightly mossy. Everyone looked at him funny, wondering why on earth he would announce that at a freakin' Gathering! "What?"

"MushroomClan is doing just fine," Mushroomstar said, a faint smile forming on his jowls. His red and white fur had a few mushrooms growing on them

"OceanClan has had no problems what-so-ever, and is unlikely to ever have problems," Oceanstar said, his dark blue fur still wet.

"NetherClan has been having problems with these Hero-Cats too. They have been building these weird structures of gold blocks, a block that looks like Netherrack, and Netherrack itself! We get the ghasts to destroy them every time, but they won't stop!" Netherstar said, her Netherrack-like fur flaming.

"EndClan has been fine," Endstar said, her black fur giving off purple particles, you can call them.

"Shall we disperse?" Oceanstar asked, itching to get back to his underwater camp. His gills began to burn, already beginning to switch off his lungs.

"Wait! We need to do something about that Place of No Stars-damned Hero-Cats!" Netherstar said. Taigastar sighed.

"Guess we go to war tomorrow."

"I know where they camp!" Endstar said. They separated, only to come back together that morning.

"Follow."

They walked through many miles of just grass blocks. That's it. All a flat plain of grass.

Finally, they reached the camp. All of the clans, filled with warriors and apprentices ready for battle, surrounded the camp. White-eyed toms guarded the entrance.

They struck, bringing the guards down and ready to burn in the fires of the Nether forever. This alerted the rest of the cats, who were immediately ready to fight. Challenging yowls rose, blood flowed into the ground, and many lives were lost. Oceanstar lost his mate, his kin, and his brother in battle, and many of the elder warriors were gone. So were many apprentices.

But most deaths were the Hero-Cats. Only a mated pair were able to flee, carrying the only living kit with them. The white-eyed kit mewled softly, watching the burning camp disappear in the distance. Endstar was able to teleport to the trio and slay both parents, leaving the two-moon-old mewling helplessly.

"Endstar!" Netherstar called. "Are they all dead?!"

"All but one!"

The black she-cat picked the kit up roughly by the tail and teleported back. All but Netherstar hissed and unsheathed their claws just at the sight of the kit, ready to kill. Netherstar stepped in front of them, looking the kit furiously with red eyes full of hate.

"He's mine. I get to kill him."

A particle effect came from the kit and he teleported away, only to appear a few meters away. As all the leaders dashed forward, an Enderman appeared and picked the kit up, using the block he was laying on. The two teleported away, leaving cursing leaders, confused warriors, and alarmed apprentices.

This is the story of the legendary Herobrine…


End file.
